1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An object in the form of a sheet may curl if it is heated. For example, in an electro-photographic image-forming apparatus, a sheet may curl in the fixing process, in which toner is fixed on the sheet by use of heat.